orvalos_our_connected_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation Template
A page with the base format/template to make a character, plus information about how to fill everything in. This is how a character must be written down, and it must maintain a certain order to make things clearer. A link on a piece of text means such text must contain a Hyperlink/redirection to another page in the wiki, except the ones used in the Appearance explanation. PLEASE LET RazeTalonhale KNOW IF YOU NEED HELP CREATING A CHARACTER. ' Template made by Righteous Mercy - Edited by ''RazeTalonhale. 'name in bold1 '''is a female/male/unknown/genderless'2 (Clan)3''' Race/Species'''4. He/She is/has/was/etc POSITION, PROFESSION, [http://hikarais-and-kurovans.wikia.com/wiki/ORGANIZATION?action=edit&redlink=1 ORGANIZATION, if any]5''' She/He/It/etc. is in number'''6 years old. #'Your character's name in bold. '''A character's surname consists of a single name, plus a surname formed by two words. For Wolf Clans, Filene and Avarie, These two words are two things that vary depending on the Race and/or Clan of the character. '''This surname may also be put as a Portmanteau if the first word has the same last letter as the first letter of the second word'. The exception are the Canis. They use human names and surnames. Dragons use strange names and surnames that take root in the Ancestral Language. #'Gender '''is not a problem, although genderless Dragons exist. Unknown gender can be used if your character hides their gender (?). #Clan of the character. The Clans are the following: Lupus, Midianna, Longfang, Shinehart, Canis ,'(Wolf Clans). These depend on the race of the character. A Wolf Clan member isn't restricted to be a certain race to belong to a specific Clan, however, such is restricted to certain times. A character who has a certain age cannot be from another clan. #Race of your character. The races are Wolf, Coyote, Dog , Fox , Feline, Dragon, and Bird. Other races are to be added. #Mention the fact if your character is in an Organization, and the rank they are in it. #Age of your character, check the Timeline to age your character correctly in relation to the years passed in the story. The age a character can live up to depends on their race. Appearance Wolf Clan Character They have a set of colours of their fur, markings, and blood/skin (blood and skin colour is the same!) depending on their race (Check their individual common colours in each page) with the exception of eye colour, claws, etc. However, setting aside these, a wolf/coyote/fox/dog can be of '''any colour. They are not restricted to the base colours of their Clan. A Wolf clan member can have wings, horns, large or small teeth, and any kind of tattoo or marking as well regardless of their Clan. Basically, you are free to make a character as you see fit; the suggested options on each Clan page are merely guidelines and suggestions to make your character closest to a typical member of their respective Clan. Canis The Dogs have a different appearance from the other Wolves. They have the appearance of medium and large dog breeds as we know them, but just like the other Wolf Clan members, they can have any colour! Their markings, spots, etc. can be of any colour. They can also have horns and wings. Dragon Character To be honest, they look just like any dragon. They are based on elements. I guess. Go and make your own in any way you want. A Halfblood? Have fun! Feel free to make halfblood/mixed breed characters! Inter-species breeding is acceptable, however only halfbloods between the Wolf Clans exist, therefore there are no such thing as Bird, Dragon, or Feline halfbloods. Please consider this! Biography A description of your character's life. When referencing a Year or a Date, use hyperlinks on them that direct to the Timeline. Try to explain their life as much as possible until the Year 81, which is the actual year. Start a biography by mentioning the date and year your character was born. Birthdays do NOT work like the Gregorian Calendar. Orvalos has their own calendar! Personality Well, you know how to work this out. Personality is not restricted by Race/Species. Magic & Abilities Magic is not Clan-restricted. Anyone can learn any kind of magic (With the exception of Corruption) but it is recommended to stick to the element their kind was "made" to be. Learning a "foreign" magic to their normal one can take a while to learn, so it also depends on how old your character is, because it usually takes many years to fully master magic. Family Relative *Name of Relative (Stuffy stuff that specifies who it is/Mention if they are alive or not) Example (Mention them in the following order!): Parents *Mother's name *Father's name Uncles/Aunts *Name of Uncle/Aunt Siblings *Sibling name (Sister or Brother) Spouse *Name of Spouse Children *Name of child Relationships '(Name of Character in Bold)' Relation between your character and the other character mentioned in the link. Use this as many times as necessary to describe friendship and relationship between yours and each of other characters your character knows. Trivia *Facts about your character! Category:Characters